A Tale of Two Cities
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: My new FanFic, this story is about how Jimmy is forced to move to an island, while Cindy and his friends stay in the city of Retroville, Jimmy soon finds out there's more to the island than he suspected! Evil's afoot
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm going to post Chapter 8 of Bounty very soon, but I had an inspiration, and the result is:

**A Tale of Two Cities**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own the title of my story, it belongs to Charles Dickens' relatives or heirs or whatever. I also do not own any songs I include.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to someone, however I am not sure whom.

**Fate**

It was the best of times; it was the worst of times. Cindy and Jimmy were going out, and had been for three months, Libby and Sheen were, Libby and Sheen, Carl was, predictably, single. Life was looking up, as the five friends enjoyed what would prove to be a bittersweet summer. It was August, and Jimmy and his friends were pumped for their junior year of high school, but fate, had other plans.

"Cogito ergo sum. Dean Cogito ergo sum." (That is a famous quote by the way. Admittedly in Latin, but let's see who knows what it means, give me your guess in a review and the first one to get it right, well, I dunno, I'll make their name a character or something, well, see who can guess the Latin sayings first.) An average sized teenager repeated exasperatedly to the complete idiot who had asked for his help in his Latin summer school work. "You know what, forget it. It's hopeless, take your single-digit IQ somewhere else." Jimmy Neutron declared, throwing down Nick's textbook and walking away, taking with him his copy of Paradise Lost, and any remaining hope Nick had of passing his remedial Latin summer school test.

As Jimmy walked away from Nick's table in the candy bar he was joined by his girlfriend. "Hey James, what happened, Nick to stupid?" She asked, grinning at the look on his face at hearing his first name.

"Hey, don't call me that, but yeah unfortunately so, I can't believe I spent two hours trying to tutor that moron." He told her, smiling. His smile widened as he felt her warm, soft lips touch his gently, and he pulled her into the kind of kiss that people dream about. As they slowly broke apart Jimmy whispered in her ear. "You know, we only have a month left of summer vacation."

"Yeah, I know, but high school isn't that bad." She said.

"I guess, but if it weren't for Sheen's comments in class and the college level courses I take, it would be extremely boring."

She smiled, remembering how, in freshman year, he had walked into the head of school's office and requested to be put in every AP class available, he had been taking them for about a month, when he got bored and was now doing Graduate School work, instead of homework, yet still staying in his friends' classes so he wouldn't be alone.

"Want to go somewhere?" He asked. "Maybe, with the others too, we've got plenty of time to be together, but we can have an adventure, like old times." In around their freshman year, Earth seemed to be in less peril, admittedly, they did have to save various countries, and sometimes the planet around once a month, but not as frequently as their elementary school adventures.

She grinned at him a wave of nostalgia sweeping over her as she remembered their last adventure; they had saved the planet from destruction, when Earth was exposed to an extraterrestrial element that turned crude oil into volatile radioactive gas. It was only by combating a species of destructive beings did he manage to reverse the process. However, the fight had destroyed his only rockets capable of supporting more that two people, so the car companies had rewarded them all with brand new cars, which Jimmy souped up with every gadget imaginable. She snapped out her reverie at the sound of her best friends voice.

"Girlfriend, are you still here. We're planning our little trip." Libby said, snapping her fingers in front of Cindy's face.

"Wha…oh, sorry, just thinking about last time we did this kind of thing." She apologized. Looking around, she saw Jimmy, hard at work with a welding mask, a laser blowtorch and what appeared to be an organized pile of electrical components and high pressure energy cells. He winced as he heard something break behind her. Sheen stepped forward, holding what appeared to be a large black box with glass shards on top.

"Sheen, that's our stuff. Did you break the box or just the glass case it was in?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Ummm, I think just the case, yeah, just the case." He told Jimmy, after looking at the box curiously.

"Jim, what's in there?" Carl asked confusedly.

"In a second Carl." He told him busily, "There, done, have a look, how do you like em?" He had just finished working on five vehicles concealed by holo-curtains. "Carl, I give you, your knew car." The curtain faded from the middle theatrically, revealing, not a car, but an RV. It was one of those two-story RVs that are like motorcoaches (For those who don't know what that is it's like a big RV, I mean Big.) Carl gasped with, something very happy and promptly fell over, after use of his inhaler he stood looking at it.

"You'll get to go inside in a minute Carl." He told his friend, inwardly wondering why he had chosen a huge RV as his choice of any car, but being thankful he had. "Sheen, I give you, your knew sports car." He waved and the curtain disappeared revealing a Red Ferrari with the slogan Eat My Dust on the back windshield and the license plate customized with the name Ultralord on it, he still liked his superhero idol. As of late, Sheen had become in love with speed and he had asked for his new Ferrari hardtop convertible to be decked out with the fastest engine possible.

"Libby, here's your knew car." He revealed a sparkling purple Cadillac stretch limo with automatic solid hologram Chauffeur. Libby had loved the idea of being driven around in a funky limo with hugely powerful speakers, a soda minibar, and every other party thing you could think of. She gaped at the comfortable form-fitting leather seats, with a touchpad speaker control that was blasting Greystar, while a 60-inch plasma screen that functioned as the divider as well showed a live broadcast from their concert. "Oh, its so, totally AWESOME." She yelled uncharacteristically, and was going to get in and take in the surround sound and soda bar, when Jimmy spoke.

"Hey, don't you want to see Cindy's car?" He said, stopping her as she agreed, and returned to her best friend's side.

"Hey, we could have some serious party stuff in there." Cindy whispered in her ear, bringing the smile back to her friend's face. Cindy liked luxury and cool cars at the same time, so when she saw her sexy new Lexus hardtop convertible she flipped. As they all laughed, Jimmy's mother's face appeared on his monitor.

"Jimmy, dear, we have something to tell you, could you come up to the house?" She asked in a nice voice.

"Umm, sure mom, coming." He said in a preoccupied tone, but stepping into his elevator just the same. As he walked in the back door he saw his parents sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Son."

"Jimbo."

"We have something to tell you. I'm really sorry, but, at the end of the summer, we're moving." Jimmy stood there, dumbstruck, before a blinding rage seized him; he grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp and ripped it out of its cable, throwing it furiously through the nearest doors window. He promptly turned and walked back out of the door, pausing for a moment to glare at his parents and say in a furious rage. "Why do you have to do this, you have to go and ruin my whole FUCKING LIFE huh, why? Did you ever think about me? No, nobody cares about MY FUCKING OPINION do they? You can just go and FUCKING FUCK UP MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE HIH? Well, FUCK THAT, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME LEAVE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING KILL ME!" He screamed, pausing only to hit the wall as hard as he could leaving a dent, before running away from the people who he thought cared about him. His fury subsided as he cried into his hands, leaning on a tree. His parents, put into shock by their son's sudden furious cursing, he normally didn't use profanity, simply sat there for a while before standing up.

"I'd better go talk to Jimmy." His mom said to her husband, you tell Jimmy's friends that he's going to busy for a few minutes and to go look around in their new cars. Sheen, Carl and Libby shrugged it off and began checking out their new rides, only Cindy, worried, debated over whether or not to see what was going on.

Outside, Jimmy's mom approached him cautiously. "Jimmy, I'm really sorry, we don't have much of a choice, your father was transferred to the company's other location and he already signed a contract to work for the company until two years from now.

"It doesn't matter why…my life is fucking ruined anyway." He said softly, tears dripping silently down his agonized face. "I'm going to talk to Cindy, maybe…" He told her, standing up, wiping his face, and walking away from the parent who had now helped turn his life into shattered pieces. Fate was cruel he reflected, but it wasn't getting him without a fight! He resolved. Silently he vowed not to leave until they dragged him away from the people who meant the world to him. He was going on that trip and then, he was staying right here. He told himself. They can try all they fucking want he thought. This settled he walked back into his lab and, seeing Cindy coming towards him, pulled her into a passionate kiss that resounded in his soul, with pure bliss. She pulled him deeper and, after a long while they pulled apart, Jimmy's face smiling, but inwardly, he was determined to show them his parents just who they were dealing with.

Jimmy grimaced, as he told everyone what his parents had told him, but reassured a horrified Sheen and Carl that he wasn't planning on going anywhere. With this knowledge, everybody continued to prepare for their trip.

"Oh Jimmy, you didn't show us your car." Libby reminded him.

"Oh, well its right over here." He told them pointing to his newly installed garage that held the Strato XL, another two man rocket and a gleaming Bugatti Veyron (I really like that car.)

"Wicked!" Sheen yelled.

"Okay guys, we're going in Carl's RV/motorcoach, because it's the biggest and we can live in it for the duration of our trip. Now, where do we want to go?" He asked, smiling.

"How about the Alpha Centauri star system (Like a solar system, the star and it's planets, Alpha Centauri is a real star!)." Cindy suggested. Everyone immediately voted for it and it was decided, Alpha Centauri it is. The gang all went to go pack clothes and things for the trip, while, Jimmy, squaring his shoulders, walked over to his teleporter and went up to his room.

When he stepped out of his closet, he put the exit there after pulling three successive all-nighters with Carl and Sheen in late June he looked around. Good, he thought to himself, nobody's been here, but I guess they want so move in September so there's some time to go, around four weeks. He looked around for things he would need in the trip. Pulling out all of his clothes he put them into a tough backpack that used hypercube technology, as he piled them up, they were sucked into the flat, elongated hypercube that served as a bottom on the inside of the backpack, with enough clothes packed for two or three weeks, he piled the rest on the teleport pad, and sent them down to the lab. After this, he looked around. Hmm, clothes, check, sleeping bag for emergencies, he was planning on sleeping on one of the beds in the RV, check. Climbing equipment, check. He walked over to a seemingly blank spot of wall and stared into the eyes of a poster there, the scanner checked his brain to make sure he was Jimmy and locked the door and sealed off the windows, before the wall section slid apart, revealing a glass case. There was a touchpad on its cover, covered by a thin sheet of bulletproof glass, like the case. He spoke, opening the pad and typed in a code, the scanner analyzed his fingerprints, and the case slid open cleanly; in it were five high-powered laser rifles for emergencies, as well as five pistols and a selection of other small arms. He regretted having made these, but had learned that the universe was an extremely dangerous place. He put them in his backpack and picking up his high-powered, customized, voice controlled tablet laptop, stepped back into the teleport pad. The wall closing seamlessly behind him.

Jimmy stepped into his lab and walked over to Carl's RV, he walked inside and up the ladder to the second floor, where he found where he was sleeping, at the front, above the driver's area and slinging the backpack off his shoulder, put the clothes and things into the small drawers underneath the bed, finally stowing the weapons in the bag, he put it in a locked drawer and reflected on his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

Hey guys, here's chapter two of A Tale of Two Cities. Oh and here are some other things, if they don't apply to you, than feel free to blow them off and skip to the chapter.

KittyRBD: Damn, WHY CAN'T I SEE LSTN (Okay, rage under control), yeah, see, I live in America, so here they haven't released a few JN episodes yet, WHY, WHY (Okay rage mostly under control). Anyway, if it was me (James) who you mentioned on your profile, you're my friend, and I know Romeo and Juliet is so over-used, but I'm seem to have temporarily forgotten most plays I know by reading three Charles Dickens' books in a row (Hence this story name). Anyway, I'll think of something, you could always make your own play, you know; distort West Side Story or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own any literature titles, the name of my fic, or any song titles or lyrics I may include. I think that covers it. "I'll just have my mom's lawyer look them over to make sure I'm not obligated to pursue a relationship (Stamps valentine PENDING)" – Cindy Vortex (Just a little legal quote there)

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to KittyRBD in honor of her great story ideas and Camp Danger. Also there will be a Latin phrase in this chapter as well. The person to guess last phrase fastest was Acosta perez jose Ramiro, congratulations (is reminded to get to the chapter by random person).

**Vacation**

_Vacation, all I ever wanted _

_Vacation, got to get away_

"Sheen could you change the station." Jimmy yelled over the sound of his laser blowtorch as he fine-tuned the RV's slush-hydrogen, rocket engines (Yeah they can fly in space too, that would be totally wicked).

"Oh, sorry." Sheen yelled back, changing the radio station as he sat idly in the seat next to the driver's seat feet propped up on the dashboard as he waited for Jimmy to finish with the engine so they could go.

_Moving forward using all my breath_

_Making love to you was never second best_

_I've seen the world thrashing all around your face_

_Never really comprehending it was all mesh and lace_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_I've seen the difference, and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I wont do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with_

"Change it!" Cindy and Libby said in unison

_Fate fell short this time, smile face in the summer_

_Put your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna_

"Okay, I know." Sheen said quickly as Libby opened her mouth

_I saw your face_

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

"Hey, that's James Blunt." Jimmy said in recognition.

"Yeah its…HEY, how do you know that?" Libby asked accusingly.

Jimmy grinned sheepishly and answered by returning to his engine.

_She could tell from my face_

_That I was, fucking high_

_And I'll never see her again, but we shared a moment that will last to the end_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

"Okay, done." Jimmy said triumphantly, Libby and Cindy looked up and Sheen immediately switched off the radio and hopped Through The Window, it wasn't even that big. Carl woke up from where he had been sleeping for the past 20 minutes.

"Onward me amigos, CHARGE!" Sheen yelled, waving a pole like a sword.

"Wait a minute Sheen." Jimmy said, grabbing Sheen's pole and halting him in his tracks.

"Okay, without charging let's get inside and put our stuff away."

"Fine, take the fun out of everything…SHOTGUN!" Sheen muttered and then broke into a yell that made Jimmy drop the bag he had been holding as he looked at Sheen who was unfortunately less that a foot away.

He immediately grabbed his bags, rushed in and grabbed the bed in the same small sleeping area on the top floor as Jimmy's and promptly began taking stuff out of his hypercube-bag and setting it up in the small room they also shared with Carl. He put his Ultra-lord blankets on the bed, threw his clothes in a drawer and filled the other drawers with stuff he had packed. The next thing on his list was to finish bring in a small mini-fridge he had gotten from Jimmy that year as a gift, it also employed hypercube-technology and was filled with completely snacks and soda. He then dashed down the stairs, grabbed a Flurp and picked up his queen's bags. All of this happened so fast the others had just gotten in.

"Umm, Sheen, I don't want to know how you did all of that, THAT fast." Jimmy said. Cindy and Libby put their stuff in the other small bedroom on the second floor, and came back down. Jimmy led them all on a tour starting on the top floor.

"Okay this is a BIG RV, so keep that in mind. Here is my, Sheen and Carl's room, here is Cindy and Libby's room, here is the movie room, he led them into the third room upstairs which consisted of a big-screen TV Jimmy had built by hand and a couch with a loveseat. Here's the bathroom, he showed them the final upstairs room and led them back into the movie room and down the ladder into the kitchen, which contained a food synthesizer, which instantly cooked/nuked/prepared food, a fridge/freezer that was fully stocked, a sink, and dishes and cups in a small dishwashing cuboard. Sheen opened up the other food cuboard, pulled out some microwave popcorn and put it in the synthesizer, two seconds later it was cooked. "COOL!" Sheen declared, pulling out the popcorn and opening it to snack. Jimmy grinned and continued, the kitchen also, of course, had no wall and had the table off to the side. He showed them a cuboard with board and card games, as well as one with five Neutron-laptops. He continued to the two couches facing each other that they could hang out by, with a small table in the middle. (The downstairs is one big room) and finally he showed the driver's seat and dashboard with no dials, simply a large touch-screen, and the controls in the way of, a steering wheel that worked for flying, pedals for driving, what appeared to be a stick-shift, but was in a flat crack and was the space-accelaration handle. As well as other controls for light-speed excetera…Cindy was named co-pilot and Jimmy Pilot. Sheen compensated for the loss of his shotgun position with another soda, munching on popcorn. Car; asked if there were airbags on his RV and was reassured. Tentatively Jimmy showed them the locked, hidden weapons locker, which was built into the wall and was only to be used in emergencies. Sheen looked at the laser-guns for a while before Jimmy told him to stop, actually he ran into him by accident, carrying some food his mom had given him for his trip clearly being as nice as possible to compensate for making them move he thought resentfully.

"I'll be right back, I just have to get one more thing from my room." He called over his shoulder as, after putting the food away he walked out of the RV.

"Oh, I forgot something upstairs." Cindy said smacking her forehead. She grinned inwardly, she had always been a pretty good actor when called upon.

Jimmy walked over to the teleporter and stepped inside, hitting the key marked My Room and materializing in his closet. He stepped out and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Jimmy." He heard Cindy's voice say from his doorway. She walked over and sat next to him, looking at his face and saw it looking surprisingly blank.

Jimmy's composure faded a little and sadness showed in his eyes. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I can't bear having to move, and I don't know what to do. This has never happened, something I can't fix, a problem I can't correct, I just don't know what to do…" He said softly,

"It's okay. You can't fix everything. We'll think of something, I'll always love you, and after high school, we can go to college together, we'll think of something." She said consolingly, lifting his head and kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and for a moment, just a moment, the universe stood still and there was nothing except for the fact that they were truly in love. He embraced her tightly in his powerful arms and she knew that he would protect her, that no matter what happened he would always love her and she would always love him.

As they slowly broke apart she joked "So, what was it you had to get, or was that a lie." Wearing an expression of mock horror at the thought.

"I don't know, what was it you had to get?" He replied jokingly.

She murmured into his ear as they stood up to return to the beginning of an adventure. "You." And he grinned at her words.

"Well, you succeeded." And his soft lips touched hers for another short, loving kiss as they walked back down to his lab.

_On a magic carpet ride_

_You don't know, what a you can't find, why don't you come with me little girl, on a magic carpet ride. _

Jimmy walked back in and sat down in the pilot's chair, he punched in a code on the touchpad and the RV's dashboard and heads-up windshield powered up, lighting with displays, speedometers, and gauges. He switched what appeared to be gears with what appeared to be a stick-shift clutch, by moving it sideways and the rocket engines roared to life, humming, the thrust not engaged and Jimmy flashed his beautiful co-pilot a rogueish grin as he shouted over his shoulder, "Atomic reactor to power, thrusters to speed, and,"

"KICK IT HOMIE!" Sheen yelled back, grinning, and jumping up before being flattened to his seat by g-force in takeoff, then the compensators kicked in and he started singing. The others, smiling with nostalgia of their youth let him sing two full renditions of the Ultralord theme song before Carl belted out We're spies.

Jimmy, still smiling reflected that he would never've made it without Carl and Sheen, his two best friends and reiterated his vow that he would never leave them or Cindy, or even Libby, who he had gotten to know better once they got into middle school and now high school.

Sheen yelled over Carl. "Okay, that's enough!" and passed around champagne style glasses he had found who knows where and filled them with soda. "ATTENTION. I would like to have a toast, To Friendship, and To Us." He said uncharacteristically serious.

"To friendship and to us." They repeated, toasting and emptying their glasses.

Sheen cracked a secretive grin, and moments later Cindy and Libby started burping sporadically. Jimmy and Carl cracked up, grinning at how, at heart, they were all their same old selves. Cindy threw a handful of popcorn, from Sheen's bowl on the table at him and they all smiled as they threw popcorn around, glad to have the chance to be kids again sometimes and just have fun.

"Hyper-drive online." The onboard computer said.

"Carl, like to do the honors?" Jimmy asked, making a mock bow from the captain's chair.

"Okay, full speed ahead!" Carl declared and the RV responded by using a device of Jimmy's to open a specified wormhole in the time-space continunuum and the ship accelerated into it. As the ship traveled through the wormhole, Jimmy yawned.

"Well, I'm tired, there's no piloting to be done now, so why don't we go watch a movie?" Jimmy suggested and they all followed Sheen, who was sprinting to the movie area.

"Shall we?" Jimmy asked Cindy, making a bow and kissing her hand. She laughed and he stood up, kissing her soft lips this time. Her lips opened to allow his tongue entry and they stood locked in a passionate kiss.

"Cind', Jimmy, you guys comin'?" Libby called from upstairs.

"Ah well, after you." Jimmy said, grinning.

He followed her through the kitchen area, where Jimmy saw with a smile, the burping soda cans Sheen had undoubtedly found in his lab and picked one up, seeing it plain purple, he used his watch to carve the Flurp symbol on it and grinned. Payback.

As Jimmy emerged last from the ladder he saw Carl sitting on one end of the couch, Libby and Sheen kissing on the other, Jimmy smiled at this sight and went over to an area on the other side of the room. As he made some popcorn he asked over his shoulder, "What do you guys wanta see, there's The Island, IRobot, The Constant Gardener, MI-1 and 2, Miracle as well as Lord of War and The Notebook." He told them throwing said movies onto the table (Yeah, my favorite movies of this selection are totally Lord of War, The Island and Miracle, I play hockey so I like Miracle for that reason, so I made certain characters like them too).

Sheen was all for Lord of War and Libby liked Miracle, Jimmy supported The Island wholeheartedly, but Cindy was in favor of Miracle. Carl, wanted to watch The Constant Gardener or the MI movies, he thought The Constant Gardener was about a gardener (In case you didn't know THAT'S NOT THE STORY AT ALL, okay, sorry about that.) After a long argument no compromise was made so they decided to have a movie marathon and watch all of them except for MI-1 and 2 and irobot as they were nobody's all out favorites.

After Miracle, Jimmy decided to try out his trick. He stood up and went over to the fridge to get sodas, as he pulled out a six pack of Flurp, he also pulled out an empty 2-liter bottle which he filled with the burping soda can he had found downstairs and some more that were in the fridge. As he threw a can to everyone else and Sheen looked outraged he gave him (Sheen) the large bottle. Sheen, being Sheen instantly opened it, poured some into a glass and had a chugging contest with Carl, Carl won, and to prove his "Skills" he chugged the whole bottle in one swallow. A moment later he ran outside and the heard an enormous burp worthy of Carl's superhero self outside. He came back in and pointed an accusing now empty bottle of soda at Jimmy, who was rolling around laughing, a he threw the bottle at him and started Lord of War.

Halfway through, Sheen left and returned two minutes later with a pizza on a platter. He picked up a piece and threw it at Jimmy who retaliated by hitting it with his laser watch.

Later that night, after The Notebook, during which everybody kept on asking Jimmy why on earth he had a copy of this movie and he repeatedly changed the subject, Jimmy walked into the room he shared with Sheen and Carl.

"Long make out session?" Sheen asked in a mock-serious voice, "You know what I think about pre-marital kissing, how inappropriate." He rolled around laughing and got a pillow in the face from Jimmy.

"Guys, I told you that my parents are trying to make us move. But I won't let them, I won't be able to graduate from some high school in New York. I've been looking forward to graduation and the prom since I was in third grade, and every time I imagine it, I can't imagine graduating without you guys. They can't make me leave, I'll never leave you guys, we'll be friends forever. Sheen and Carl smiled, and repeated "Forever." In a near scream that must've been heard all around the RV. Jimmy smiled as he watched his best friends and thought to himself I can't loose that, I can't. With this thought in mind Jimmy fell asleep.

Two seconds later he was dreaming, it was cold, very cold, but space was cold. Space is cold and wet. Wait a minute, space isn't wet. From what seemed to Jimmy miles away he heard Sheen's faint voice "Darn it, Carl, we need more ice water."

"SHEEN!" He screamed. Sheen grinned at him, holding a bucket. Next thing he knew he was being dragged by Sheen, assisted by an already exhausted Carl to the movie area.

"C'mon Carl, hurry up! We haven't even started on the godfather trilogy, time is money!" He cried theatrically. Jimmy groaned and thought same old Sheen, same old Sheen.

Jimmy was exhausted, but had to smile as Sheen bounced up and down. He resigned himself to his fate thinking, he was supposed to on a vacation of sorts.

Hours later, Jimmy, looked around, he saw that even Sheen had fallen asleep, he turned down the volume and walked out of the room. He saw Cindy, walking toward him. "Can't sleep?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope, keep on hearing gunshots and voices, you?" She replied.

"Oh, that would be Sheen's fault. He wakes me up by dumping water on my head and forced me to watch all of the Godfather movies, Zorro and The Last Samurai, in a row." He told her. She silenced him with a kiss. He replied by deepening it, they fell on to the futon in Jimmy, Sheen and Carl's room. They kissed passionately, Jimmy felt the nape of her neck and began kissing down it. She fell on him, kissing passionately again and again. He gave in easily and kissed her passionately, his tongue battling hers. She ripped off his shirt, he lifted his lips from hers as she threw off her shirt. They kissed passionately and boxers, a bra and Cindy's underwear fell to the floor as their kissing made way for something much, much more.

A/N: Yeah, how'd you like that chapter. Go Jimmy and Cindy. (Look if anyone didn't get the not-so-subtle hint, they had sex so…) Anyways, I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it, tell me what you thought. R+R


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Out

Hi, I noticed that this story wasn't on the first page on anymore, so I had to update it, anyway, here goes, this will be pretty long…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own any other copyrighted material, it belongs to the individual(s) to whom the copyright is registered. Don't sue…

**Moving Out**

Cindy's eyes opened slowly and her head turned to find herself alone, the holo-clock said it was ten o' clock in the morning. Getting up, she put on clothes from her room that she found on the foot of the bed. After going into the bathroom and combing her hair she looked around, everybody else was asleep, Libby in their room and Sheen and Carl in the movie room. Everyone except for Jimmy who was missing, she found him sitting in the pilot's seat. Looking out the window she saw they had come out of the wormhole and were cruising through a magnificent area of bright stars and beautiful planets ahead. Gazing, jaw hanging slightly at the beauty she failed to notice when Jimmy swiveled his chair and stood up. "Hey Cin', beautiful isn't it." He greeted her. "That's where we're headed." The planet he pointed to in the distance was brilliantly white.

"What's the surface composed of that makes it like that?" She asked him.

"Snow, yes, Snow, they have a similar atmosphere to Earth, and according to sensors, the atmosphere has a higher oxygen content than Earth's. I thought we could go skiing, I have skis and snowboards, and three howerchairs." These were like ski lift chairs, except they floated and you steered them to go to the top of any slope where they followed you down.

A short while later, the others were up and Carl was making pancakes, he loved to cook, because he felt that it was his duty to do anything food-related. Jimmy told the others what his plans were. Sheen, was thrilled at the prospect and even more so when told that Jimmy had a snowboard he could use as opposed to skis. After breakfast, Jimmy landed at the base of the largest mountain, with slopes of varying height and steepness. They all jumped out and Sheen, being Sheen, got his snowboard and started to try to walk up the mountain. Carl brought him back and Jimmy assembled the lifts. He also used a laser to groom the snow, and Sheen started at once, waiting only for his queen to accompany him. Jimmy had a snowboard as well and the others used skis. Carl was mildly afraid of heights, but Sheen cured this by pushing him off a lift ten feet above the top of the mountain and watching him fly down. Jimmy used his watch laser to cut jumps in the slope and had a trick competition with Sheen. After a heated game, Sheen came out victorious, having gone off the side of a slope on a jump and done a spin, traversing a small ravine to land on the other side. He also did a board grab in mid-air and was completely unafraid of almost plummeting down a ravine.

That evening, the others were still on the slopes, but Jimmy was working. Around lunch, it had hit him that once he got back they would make him move, so he was designing a house, well more of a sort of ship than a house. Actually, he hadn't decided what to call it yet but his future home until college.

It was shaped like a large disk, not a UFO disk, no that was stupid, more like a large disk with engines in the back. It was a floor high and had a bedroom, a kitchen, a large sunlight living room, a bathroom and a command center that was like the cockpit of the craft. It could fly and was entirely composed of a steel that could be made transparent or various degrees of opaque. The only other part was an area the size of a two-car garage that he was to keep his car and rockets in. He planned on building all of the appliances and furniture and buying what he couldn't build, he decided to sell the design to a DNA analyzer or something of the sort to make money. His plans included a sort of table along all the walls for his inventions and designs and the main computer in the command area. He could design and build his inventions in the garage or another room and he could have it float over the park for example.

He smiled, but the smile faded from his face. "Damn. I need to get legal permission from my "legal guardians" to live in this thing. But how? Damn it!" He cursed vehemently. He knew his parents would never hive him permission, they would force him to move with them.

Cindy knew that eventually, all good things must come to a bitter end. And so was the case with their glorious day. After a long, long time, she followed Libby and Sheen down the mountain to their RV or more appropriately, Carl's, who was following her at a slow pace. This was due to the fact that he was walking, as opposed to skiing, down the mountain.

When Carl eventually caught up, the others were already taking off their skis and ski boots.

"Man Jimmy, that was totally AWESOME!" Sheen exclaimed.

He started to continue, but was hit in the back of the head by a large block of snow.

"CARL!" He yelled accusingly.

"What?" Came his thick reply from behind an energy bar.

"You…" Sheen began, but Jimmy cut him off mid sentence.

"MOVE!" This warning came just in time and he pushed Libby and Cindy out of the way of the beginnings of an avalanche.

Snow and ice thundered down the side of the mountain as Jimmy ran behind his friends back into the RV.

Cindy had already started the engine and was engaging the afterburner when Jimmy sat down next to her. Taking control, he skipped the pre-flight check, gunning the engine in a desperate attempt to outrun the huge avalanche that turned out to be the mountain erupting.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cindy yelled. "A volcano, on an ice planet, what's up with that?"

"I don't know, but right now, that doesn't really matter." Jimmy said between gritted teeth as he pulled up from the ground. The speed of the engines pushed them back in their seats as they hit higher and higher speeds, and then, it stalled.

In mid-air, the heavy gravity of the planet they were on, combined with the unusual atmosphere jammed the engine, and, nose up, they were stopped. Engines straining to keep them there, Jimmy pushed the sub-light drives to the max and, using both hands to keep the stabilizers on full brake, he used his food to kick a lever forward on the dashboard.

In mid-air, the wormhole-generator ripped open time and space, sending them careening through the time-space continunuum and utterly obliterating the planet they had just left behind.

Jimmy couldn't risk exiting by conventional means since they were going to fast, so he did the only thing possible, he set them on a collision course.

The way he planned on "exiting" the wormhole was to use the generator to make a contradictory wormhole inside. He would do this with full brakes on, which, in theory would rip them out of all wormholes and right on course with, hopefully, Earth.

"Cindy, I need you to be type these numbers into the generator. 37394668201245. And be ready to pull that handle on my mark." He ordered, not stopping to explain.

She did so without question, and Jimmy grabbed both thrusters. "Now!" He yelled, jamming the thrusters into full brake. She pulled the handle down the control panel, re-engaging the generator. The combination caused another hole in the continunuum, and they slammed into each other, sending the ship spinning back into real-space.

Jimmy struggled to bring the spin under control as it rocketed through earth's atmosphere. Cindy grabbed the controls as well and together, they pulled the ship up.

With the ship under control, Jimmy glided down over South America and nosed toward Texas. The nav-system, aimed the ship at Retroville and Jimmy brought it down safely.

Later that night.

Jimmy was sitting on his roof. He had spent the past few hours in a furious shouting match. He had been screaming at his parents and they ended it by telling him they had changed where they were moving from New York to an island in the Caribbean.

He picked up a rock next to him and threw it, it hit the driveway next to his mom's car.

He stood up and jumped down off of the roof and onto his front lawn.

He checked his watch, it was around eleven o' clock so he figured his friends might be at the Candy Bar. He was looking for one person in particular.

He slowly made his way to the center of town, hands in his pockets.

He trudged down the sidewalk, thinking. He was trapped, as if between two opposing armies, readying for combat. He couldn't allow himself to leave, yet he had no choice. For once in his life, his genius couldn't help him, all the genius in the world couldn't help him.

Before he knew it, he was outside of the Candy Bar, and he could see strobe lights flashing inside.

"What the hell?" He asked, startled.

He ran the last 50 feet and pushed open the doors. Apparently, someone was throwing a party. In the far corner he could see his friends at their usual table.

"Hey Jimmy, I was calling your cell, where were you?" Sheen asked, yelling over the music.

"Oh, I left it in the lab, I was just, thinking." He replied evasively.

Carl slid a soda across the table at his as he sat down next to Cindy. "So, what's this all about?"

"Oh, Nick, I think, is throwing a huge party, he got that DJ and lights and stuff." Carl answered.

"Cool." He said, taking a drink from the can of soda, inside he frowned, he had always hated Nick.

Nick walked up behind him just as this thought crossed his mind. "Hey Neutron, heard you almost got yourself and them killed again." He drawled, gesturing to the other four.

"I saved them." He retorted angrily.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shut up or." He started, standing up angrily.

"Or what Neutron, or what."

Jimmy didn't answer, his mouth stayed firmly closed as his fist slammed into Nick's gut, he doubled over in pain. And when he stood up, his face was contorted with unspoken fury.

Jimmy didn't wait for a retaliatory blow. He walked past Nick, making sure to slam his shoulder into him as he went.

"Hah, he's just a fucking coward. He can't even fucking fight, hah weak bastard." Nick gloated. His insults were cut short however, when Sheen and Carl stood up.

Sheen lunged, tackling Nick to the ground. Carl was right behind him. Sheen sunk his fist into Nick's face.

Nick threw him off. He got so his feet, wiping blood from his mouth off of his chin. He didn't have time to move however. Carl slammed into him.

Nick was a cheater however, and he sidestepped, pulling a knife from his pocket. Sheen and Carl backed up a step, wary of his weapon. Cindy rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet. Nick whipped around, only to be met by her foot crashing into the side of his face. He went down, and this time, he went down hard. He groaned, spitting out a tooth and bleeding. Cindy, walked out, and the others stayed behind to explain to Sam and the others what had happened.

Walking out of the Candy Bar, Cindy saw Jimmy running toward her. "What happened, what's all the commotion about?" He asked, gesturing to the group of people arguing inside.

"Oh, nothing." She answered evasively.

"Cin' I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Sure thing, why don't we go for a walk in the park." She suggested.

"Great!" He enthused.

They walked in silence for a moment upon entering the park they knew so well, the place that they had spent countless hours, alone or with their friends, laughing, joking, and playing games like catch.

Jimmy stopped as they reached the lake, they always seemed to end up by the lake, Jimmy liked it there and he took a moment to stare at its glassy, peaceful surface. Breaking out of his reverie, he started "Cin' you know how my parents want me to move to New York, well they changed their minds in a way, now they want to move to some tropical island in the Caribbean. I don't know what to do. I can't legally stay here, but I can't bear to leave." He confessed.

She stayed silent for a moment and then she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his powerful shoulders and pressing her lips to his. They shared a long passionate kiss and when they broke apart, Cindy spoke. "I-I love you."

"I know Cin' I love you too, and I'll come back. Okay. I'll never forget you. I'll come back Cin'. My heart won't let me stay away." He shot her a grin.

Where had all of the days gone? Jimmy wondered. It seemed only yesterday he had been hanging with Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby on the ice moon, and now, they were moving.

"Moving." He spat the word like a curse. "Moving…fuck it…moving." He muttered. I hate the whole fucking thing. I hate the fucking trucks. The fucking moving people and the fucking packing. He fumed silently. But it wasn't true he didn't hate that, he really hated the fact that he had to leave. To fucking leave his home. The only place he had ever known. "Fuck it all." He muttered again, kicking the stone wall and getting a stubbed toe in return.

He gave the space that had been his lab an appraising look. He had left the computer, copying all of the data onto a portable drive. He had taken most of the major inventions. As well as all of his favorites, but he had left the monitors and the drives intact. He also had left other helpful devices and set up a hologram manual installed. During his time in Retroville he had planted many wireless cameras around town. He had left them intact and running on miniature solar batteries and he had made it so he could access them from the island he was moving to.

He took one last look at the lab that he had known all his life…today was the day he was leaving, his mind couldn't seem to grasp that he was leaving and never coming back. He checked the computer one last time to make sure it was working and slowly walked to the door, his hands in his pockets, Goddard at his heels.

As he crossed the lawn he shot the various cars, the moving truck, his parents' cars, his sports car, a nasty glare and started to run. He had gotten to the other side of the front lawn when he heard a shout. "Hey Jimmy!" He turned around to see Sheen waving to him from the driveway.

He was leaning on the moving truck along with Libby, Carl and Cindy…Cindy, her long blond hair shining in the sun.

He stopped and walked over to his friends "Hey guys, this it huh, this is the fucking day."

"Damn right, this is the day you move to some goddamn island in the middle of nowhere." Sheen agreed, "Why did your parents have to move again?" He asked for the fifth time since Jimmy had first told him.

"My dad was forced to accept a job in New York, and then they changed it to this island. I mean, I've never even heard of this place." He told him.

"Got it." Sheen thanked him "But why the hell did you have to go…I mean why the fucking hell." He asked, near yelling. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it as hard as he could up into the air, it came down fast and hit one of the moving people on the head, causing him to drop the box on his foot.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled in pain.

Sheen didn't care, he stuck his hands back in his pockets resolutely.

"Yeah Jim, we're going to miss you." Carl added.

"Hey guys, I mean I can come back to visit, at least until I'm eighteen, then I do what ever I want, I mean, I don't have to go to college." It was true, he had already covered all of the college level material during his free time.

"I guess so." Carl said, not looking any happier about it.

During the whole exchange, Cindy had remained silent. She looked bad, like she had been crying.

Looking at her face, he remembered what it was he had forgotten. "Oh I almost forgot, guys, I want to give you something." He told them. "Come on."

His friends followed him back down into the lab. They stepped out of the elevator to see the familiar space looking clean and more empty than usual. "First of all I'm giving the lab to all of you, I coded the locks to your DNA." He started. "Next I want to give my rockets to Carl and Sheen. And I want to give…wow, this is harder than I thought…Cindy I want you to have Goddard."

"You're giving me Goddard?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"Well, he's a friend more than a possession, so in a way, I'm asking you to look after him." Jimmy explained rather sadly.

"I, I don't know what to…I can't take Goddard." Cindy stammered.

"Yes you can, I want you to have him." Jimmy assured her. Libby slowly pushed Sheen and Carl into another room in the lab, sensing what was coming and not wanting them to mess it up for Jimmy and Cindy.

"I, I don't know wh" Cindy started.

"Then say yes." Jimmy told her, stepping forward and kissing her with a passion that eclipsed anything before it. After a long time, but what seemed like minutes to the couple who were sharing a final goodbye for what would be years, Jimmy heard his parents' voices.

Fuck! He thought silently, although his face betrayed no visible sign of anger, only overwhelming sadness as they broke apart.

Tears streamed silently down Cindy's face as she looked Jimmy in the eye. "I love you." She told him, her voice cracking for the first time in living memory.

Jimmy shot her a sad grin "I love you too Cin' and I will come back…I swear it."

By this time, Carl, Sheen and Libby had returned from Carl and Sheen's lecture. Jimmy embraced his friends and Libby threw her arms around him, she let go quickly with a glance at Cindy, who smiled reassuringly. They followed Jimmy out to his front yard, where he waved once more, before, ignoring his parents and getting in his car, revving the engine and blasting into the air.

James Issac Neutron, the boy, and then teenager, who was supposedly the town's nuisance of a genius for more years than anyone cared to remember, but in reality, everybody really liked him. And, although he was leaving, one thing to be said, was that he left with a bang. His engine screamed and a burst of light exploded from his car. It exploded to form a message.

"Thanks for the time of my life!" Was spelled in hovering gold letters, accompanied by explosions of light, like huge fireworks.

This farewell was followed by another one, red this time, which spelled a message that made everyone smile sadly.

"I love you Cindy Vortex, always and forever!"


	4. Chapter 4: Counting the Minutes

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I spent a while writing this chapter, and I updated my other stories too, so I've been busy, anyway, here goes…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own any other copyrighted material, it belongs to the individual(s) to whom the copyright is registered. Don't sue…

**Counting the Minutes **

The people gathered for a final goodbye before the Neutrons left for their new home watched as the red letters of the town's former resident genius' final farewell disappeared. The message it had borne had touched all of them deeply and several had tears falling silently from their eyes. Libby pulled her eyes from the sky and looked around for her best friend. Oddly, Cindy was nowhere to be seen.

Libby however, had always known what her best friend was thinking and she headed to where she knew Cindy would be.

Sure enough, Libby found her down in the lab, her head in her arms, sitting in Jimmy's old chair. She was crying, the girl who had never before shown any kind of weakness whatsoever was crying, tears were streaming down her face and soaking her hands, her body shook with silent grief.

Libby walked over and put her arm around her. "Cind' it's gonna be fine, he'll come back, and you can visit him too."

"I-I know, i-it's just that, I've got this f-feeling that I-I'm never going to see him again." She said, her voice shaking.

"That's not true, he's comin' back, and if he doesn't I'm gonna go over there and drag him back." Libby promised. Cindy looked up and smiled slightly.

But they were both distracted by a blinking message onscreen.

1 waiting message. It read and Libby frowned slightly.

"Open message." She commanded and the computer obeyed, all of a sudden the screen was filled with an image of Jimmy sitting in his lab.

"Umm, this message if for Cindy, if you're listening to this Cind' I just want to say that I am coming back, and not to worry. Umm, what else, well…just that I love you and to tell Sheen this doesn't mean I've forgotten about our bet. Oh and try to keep Sheen and Carl from not being too depressed, tell the, they can always visit me, and that means you too." With that, the message blinked out to be replaced by a home screen.

Goddard had trotted up, unseen, next to them and licked Cindy's hand, she reached out and patted his head.

A few thousand feet in the air, Jimmy watching the lab feed on his windshield, he smiled as Libby succeeded in cheering Cindy up, good old Libs, I knew I could count on her. He thought, he had left the cameras in the lab in place so he could see his friends and was glad he had, the car's autopilot lowered it so he was only a few hundred feet above the highway below, he could see the moving truck and his parents' car as hot wheel sized miniatures down below, and a look of anger crossed his face, only to be replaced by sadness. There was a beep coming from the dashboard computer and he knew without looking for confirmation that his parents were calling. He touched the answer button on the screen and he could hear his parents talking to him.

"Jimmy dear, we were so worried, why did you do that?" His mother asked concernedly.

"Do what?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Fly off without telling us, that's what." She said, sounding as if she was about to scold him.

"Oh, that. Well, why shouldn't I, I don't want to drive with you and you don't seem to care about me, so I don't feel obligated to tell you anything." He answered, his voice full of cold fury.

"We do care about you! We're your parents James Isaac Neutron and we love you!" His mother replied, her voice angry now.

"Really, well you've got a funny way of showing it. And after you made me move, without even asking for my opinion, not even considering how I would feel about that, the only person I love right now is one of the people you made me leave behind. I love her, but you don't seem to care about that eh. No, all you care about are your own damn selves! If you really cared about me, you would've stayed, or let me stay, Carl and Sheen's parents were willing to let me live with them! But no, you had to take me with you, even though you obviously don't love me! And just know this, the day I turn eighteen, I am taking my things and leaving and going back where I belong! You can just try and make me stay, I'll respect your opinions as much as you respected mine! NOT AT ALL!" Jimmy yelled, his voice and temper rising uncontrollably.

"We-we t-thought it was best." His mother said, her voice cracking, it sounded like she was crying. "We thought t-that t-this would b-be b-best for you…" She said, now she really sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah? Well, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" He yelled.

"You listen young man! You will apologize to your mother this instant!" His father said, angry for the first time Jimmy had ever seen or heard.

Jimmy answered by terminating the link. His face shook with rage, his hands clenched in fists.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy had taken his carry-on bag from his car and set the autopilot for the parking lot at the airport he would be landing at on the island they were moving to, he was forced to fly commercially with his parents. He walked into the airport. After waiting in line for a while, he finally got in, he paid with cash to upgrade his ticket to business class, he had taken his ticket and things from out of his parents' car. As he sat under the sign that read Gate 18, in the waiting area for boarding, reading a book, he glanced up to see his parents walking towards the area.

Jimmy stood up, slinging his carry-on over his shoulder he casually walked right by his parents, while they were searching the other side of the waiting area for him, frantic with worry.

He pulled out his cell phone and typed a text message.

_Ill be on the flight don't bther looking 4 me_

It read, he smiled and sent it.

In the boarding area, Judy Neutron's phone buzzed urgently. She dug it out of her purse and looked at the screen, reading her son's message.

"We'll just have to trust him. He is our son." Hugh said softly, reading over her shoulder.

"I suppose so, but he might have left." Judy said, her voice still shaking, tear stains on her shirt.

"Excuse me sir, but did you see a teenager in here, red hair, leather jacket." Hugh asked a man sitting in one of the rows, immersed in a Road and Track magazine.

"Yeah, just got up a minute ago. Went that way." The man said distractedly, glancing up and gesturing in the direction Jimmy had just taken.

"Well, this map says there aren't any exits or anything that way, just some restaurants, s-so he must still be here." Judy said, from behind her husband, looking at a map of the airport.

"We'll just have to trust him." Hugh said.

"Boarding all business class passengers for flight 18-B to Palm Island, repeat, boarding all business class passengers for flight 18-B to Palm Island." A voice said over the loudspeaker. Jimmy Neutron, wearing a black baseball hat was second in line, just as he walked out of sight down the connecting removable hallway (You know what I'm talking about) his parents ran into the boarding area, having just come from the bathrooms. They ran up and got in line as the boarding official called all economy class passengers, a particularly large couple obscuring their view of the last business class passengers boarding.

Hugh and Judy Neutron had to sit down as the plane finisished boarding and taxied onto the runway. But after they were sufficiently airborne and the Fasten Seatbelts light had gone off, Judy stood up.

"I'll look by the bathrooms, you check near the front." Hugh said, and his wife nodded. Hugh headed off, but was distracted because he actually had to use the bathroom, not that Jimmy was back there anyway.

Judy, on the other hand, had more success, she walked down the center aisle, and was going to give up, when she too had to use the restroom, rather than walk to the back of the economy class section, she decided to use the one in business class. She walked through the purple curtain that served as a divider and looked around the more luxurious business class.

As luck, whether this luck was good or bad for Jimmy, I'll let you decide, would have it, Jimmy too was heading to the bathroom and tried to hide when he saw his mother, but too late.

"Jimmy! Where were you?" Judy asked. "We were so worried."

He didn't answer, his face impassive, his expression stony.

"Why were you worried?" He asked, his tone icy.

"Well, because we care about you, we're your parents." She said, stepping forward to hug him. He sidestepped her and walked by.

"Jimmy, we're your parents, we love you. You shouldn't avoid us, we should be a loving, caring family. We love you Jimmy." She said, in a pleading voice as she turned to face him. He didn't turn, his back to her, he stopped for a moment.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you ruined my life." He said, coldly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To use the restroom." He said.

The other passengers, immersed in their mp3 players or the video playing, most with headphones on, the rest asleep, had taken no notice of this exchange, and still didn't notice when Judy turned slowly and walked over to Jimmy's seat, recognizing it by his bag underneath the chair. He didn't have anyone sitting next to him, his was the window seat, and tears fell down her cheeks as she saw what was on his comfortable chair.

Judy cried silently as she picked up a small, framed picture of him and Cindy together in the park, she was leaning up against him as they rested in the shade of a large tree. They both looked so happy, so in love, the picture must have been taken by Libby or maybe Carl or Sheen, and it broke her heart to think that it was she who had made her only son move away from the girl he so clearly loved with all his heart. She put the picture slowly back down and bent down. She reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out another picture, this one was of Jimmy, Carl and Sheen grinning and waving, they all were smiling, and her jaw quivered, more tears running down her face as she thought of how it was her who had made him move from them too, his best friends for as long as she could remember, his first and closest friends, in fact they had been his only friends until they started hanging out with Cindy and Libby tool.

She slowly replaced the picture, and stood up, she guessed their might be a picture of her and Hugh in there, but probably not, they certainly didn't deserve it, she thought sadly and she slowly returned to her seat. Jimmy stood, a row back, he had been watching the whole thing, so now she knew what she had done to him. He thought sadly. He picked up the picture of Cindy and him in the park and his heart turned over once again as he looked at it.

I'll come back, I'll visit as soon as possible and I will come back for good. He promised himself, and I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again Cindy Vortex, the love of my life.

Miles away, Cindy Vortex held the pearl he had given her so long ago, the pearl that was her most treasured possession, the pearl that she guarded with her life, the pearl that always hung on a gold chain around her neck and swore to love him forever. I know you will come back my love, she thought, and I'll be counting the minutes…

A/N: Sniff…sniff, grabs box of tissues, that was so, so, touching, the whole seen with the pictures and the last part, it killed me to write it, you have no idea…or maybe you do. So, tell me what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JN or anything else, except for my new characters…you'll see.

**The Truth**

A black Audi TT coupe raced down a fairly quiet street, it was rather late at night and everyone was asleep, the car skidded 180 degrees, turning an extremely sharp corner and racing back the other way, a short way behind the sports car, three blue and white police cars, sirens blaring and lights flashing, trying madly to catch up with the daredevil driver of the TT.

The street wasn't so quiet anymore, lights flickered on in windows lining the street, the residents of the houses awake now.

The police cars barely made the turn, they rounded it and gunned their engines, the driver of the TT responded by flooring the accelerator. The cars were approaching a bridge at alarming speeds, the driver of the sports car sent his vehicle flying down the road, it crossed the bridge, but on the other side, it went into a spin, it spun 360 degrees, before the driver gunned his engine again and raced back the other way.

The police drivers weren't nearly as skilled, and had to brake and back up to turn around, by the time they had gained the bridge, the Audi was gone.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Yelled a teenage boy gripping the passenger seat of the Audi, the one-year-older teenager driving was grinning, the scenery whipping by.

"Come on, lighten up."

"LIGHTEN UP! WE'RE ON THE RUN FROM THE POLICE!"

"Chill out, they don't know who the hell we are, I smeared mud on the plates…now you know the truth about this place." The elder boy said, completely relaxed as he switched gears.

"Well yeah…" Jimmy Neutron said resentfully. It had been three weeks since he had first arrived on this accursed island, and already he knew the secret, the "governor" of the island was really in complete control by way of his secret police, they read every email you sent, recorded every phone call you made, and, if you were suspected of rebelling, they bugged your house. Nobody left without the governor's permission, permission that never would be granted, what happens at Seabourne, stays at Seabourne, was the running joke around here, and it was only too true.

The teenager next to him, liked to be called Chase…and he was an amazing driver. He and some others were planning an escape, and they thought Jimmy was the miracle they had been waiting for. The only problem was that if they got caught, they would be killed.

Eventually, Chase pulled into a food warehouse for the island grocery stores, besides being the stock-house for fruit and meat, and every other kind of food, it served as a meeting place for the escapers.

"Hey Chase, Ace, made it one piece, nice man." A tall, lanky eighteen year old addressed them as they stepped out of the car, Jimmy, eternally grateful to be out of that deathtrap wanted to kiss the ground. Everyone had a nickname, and Jimmy had become Ace.

Chase high-fived the eighteen-year-old. "Ace, you've met Shadow, and this is Slick, and Kid, and Ice." Chase said, gesturing to the four other teenagers in turn, first to the eighteen-year-old. Jimmy surveyed them with interest, Shadow was medium height with long black hair and was wearing a leather jacket, Slick was wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt, Kid, the shortest, had on a tank top and shorts. Ice, the leader had on cargo pants and a Green Day shirt.

"Hey." Jimmy said tensely, and the others grunted in return.

"You lose the cops?" Ice asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, but not for long, they'll be back this way soon." Chase replied, totally at ease.

"You got a car Ace?' Kid asked interestedly.

"Yeah. I've got a Veyron, custom made." He said.

"Cool, how'd ya trick it out?"

"Nuclear-Fusion engine, grip and magnetic tires, amazing turning, 0-60 in two seconds. This baby can fly, and go under water!" Jimmy enthused.

"Awesome." Even Ice looked impressed.

"Nuclear-fusion, you built that yourself obviously, but how?"

"I could explain but…"

"Never mind, how fast does it go?" Chase asked.

"Well, land speed is 600 mph, but in the air this baby does Mach three." Jimmy said calmly. They all looked dumbstruck for a minute, but recovered.

Ice got back to business, "So, here's the deal, we've got to get out of this hell-hole, and soon, before they find us. Our escape methods are limited, sky and water obviously. I was thinking we could sneak into a plane returning to the mainland, but how?" He said thoughtfully.

"I got a look at the airport firsthand when I first came here, one way only, you come in, but you don't get out. They've got cameras, and guards, and dogs, and metal detectors, and x-ray scanners, and laser trip-wires and DNA ID checks, I honestly don't know how we're going to do it?" Jimmy told them somberly.

"I was thinking, there were these two teenagers (And this is true, I read about in a book called Great Escapes) who had to escape from Cuba, and they managed to hide in the wheel wells of a returning plane." Kid said quietly.

"And they didn't get crushed by the wheels?" Ice asked doubtfully.

"It was pure luck, they pushed against the wheels with their feet, and the wheels are meant to stop if they encounter resistance, unless there is a manual override, so I guess the pilot didn't notice the warning light." Kid said.

"Well, there are too many of us, and we can't count on that kind of luck, so…" Ice began, but he never got a chance to finish, for just then they heard sirens approaching. Slick ran over to a window and smashed a small pane of glass to see out.

"Shit, Ice, we got trouble, they're doing a sweep, cars and helicopters, Apache's, that means heavy weapons.

"Move!" Ice ordered, Shadow, so named for his astounding ability to slip anywhere without getting seen, hide anywhere and break into just about any building, turned on his heel and dashed to the back of the warehouse, he mounted a black motorcycle leaning against a crate and wheeled it over to a back door, kicking open the door, he raced out into the night.

Slick ran a hand through his spiky hair and ran to his own red motorcycle, mounting it and following Shadow out the open door, Chase gestured to Jimmy and they both jumped into his Audi, Ice just stood by the back of the store and waved as they drove away.

"Why wasn't Ice escaping?" Jimmy asked as the car sped along a back street at breakneck speeds.

"Oh, that's basically our base of operations, HQ, whatever, anyway, his dad owns it. So, he knows all these secret passages around the city, underneath the streets is a network of tunnels, mostly for repair and for the secret police to sneak around, but he knows more about them then about the city above, and that's saying a helluva lot."

"Cool."

"Won't the cops recognize your car."

"Nope, I'm pretty smart myself, engineered a disguise system, the material of the shell is sort of a like a liquid screen underneath a clear bulletproof layer of plastic material, so I press this button, and the car changes color, decals, whatever." Chase said, pressing a button on the screen that served as GPS control as well as had data readouts, video-phone interface and served as a screen for you laptop. A variety of other cartoonish icons appeared and Chase selected one in the shape of a blue and white police car. Instantly the shell changed so that it looked like a police Audi TT. He then selected another button and the lights on the car, and one above the windshield began flashing and a siren rang out.

"Let's get those hoodlums." Chase said in a scratchy voice.

"You've got to help me do that for my car." Jimmy said, impressed.


End file.
